


Can't Pretend (Fan Vid)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess that's love.  I can't pretend.  I can't pretend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Pretend (Fan Vid)

**Please watch in HD + Headphones!**

**_Warning at the 3 min mark for flashing images._ **

_“It’s emotionally-sarcastic-5-year-olds-in-space” while still being “I-Jump/You-Jump” devoted heartbreak._

_Please come follow me on tumblr![www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)_


End file.
